


Post Freedom

by SakuraSakkaChan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chapters are short, Fun, WIP, eh!, kinda a oneshot, maybe there will be ships, no real ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSakkaChan/pseuds/SakuraSakkaChan
Summary: Life after the revolution. Connor moves in with Hank and investigates CyberLife while Markus organizes the androids and continues the peace talks with human officials. Kara starts a new life in Canada with her new family.Everything should be easy after the big fight for freedom...right? Or is it just the beginning of a series of battles that will never end?





	1. Status Report

 Connor

* * *

 

   Connor followed Hank into his house. The android shut the door as Sumo, Hank’s dog, sauntered in to greet his master. Hank grinned and ruffled the dog’s head. Sumo’s tongue was hanging out as he panted. His tail wagged. Connor tilted his head, analyzing the dog. After a brief analysis, Connor concluded that the animal was joyful. Interesting. Hank noticed Connor staring and stood awkwardly.

    “I’d welcome you but you already made yourself at home before…” Hank cleared his throat.

Connor shrugged innocently. “I thought you were injured and the entering through the window was the next plausible action at the time.”

    Hank scoffed and shook his head, “Whatever, you owe me a window.” He pointed at the android. “It’s going to be fucking freezing because of winter.” Connor watched the human drop his keys on the coffee table before falling onto the couch. “Ahh! God, I missed this old piece of crap.” Hank had his legs spread and turned on his television. Sumo wandered to the kitchen, the sound of the big dog slurping indicated to Connor that the animal was drinking water.

    Connor scanned the area. He’s been here before. There were pizza boxes, Chinese take-out boxes and empty bottles scattered throughout the house. The bookshelf was covered in dust. Connor almost couldn’t see what color the wood was for the piece of furniture. Not to mention there was dog hair everywhere. Not a pleasant environment for those with allergies. But it was a comfortable home for a single man who is handling depression while working at the Detroit Police Department...And going to various bars each day.

    “So…” Hank leaned forward after settling on a news channel. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked up at the still standing android.”What are you going to do now?”

    Connor’s LED light turned yellow as he thought. What would he do? He could always go with Markus and help Jericho. The leader of this revolution was currently negotiating with the humans. Soon enough the rights and freedom of androids will be settled into a law. That was indisputable. Thankfully Jericho protested peacefully instead of using violent methods to attract the attention of the humans. It still left the problem of what the androids will do now. Job competition will be at its highest peak since the American Great Depression, in Detroit at least. Unemployment rates will go up, humans and androids alike will possibly live out on the streets. This ensured that homeless rates dramatically increasing.

    Hank sighed through his nose, “That bad huh?” Connor’s raised his eyebrows for an explanation, a common human expression that he found quite useful in adding to his body language database. Hank stared at the television, the news anchor was replaying the events that took place a few days before. Markus singing with the other deviants and Connor marching down the streets with thousands of androids from CyberLife. “You are taking longer to reply. Usually, you have a quick smartass comment. What's the holdup?”

    Connor explained calmly, naturally hiding the newfound fear that coursed through his body, “The situation is difficult. Economically speaking, unemployment rates will go up as will the competition for jobs. There is a high probability of there being inflation due to the thousands of androids needing jobs to be able to financially secure their way of life.”

    “No shit, but what are you going to do now? I don’t think CyberLife is too happy how you turned out at the end of all of this,” Hank said.

    “CyberLife...they could try to make profits to medically treat androids. But...If I am being honest, I do not believe that CyberLife will back easily from all of this. For sales, they will work with the androids in the eyes of the public of course.”

    “So what you’re saying is that they might try to regain control of androids?”

    Connor let out a deep breath and sat down across from Hank. His hand twitched with the desire to play with his quarter. “After the military backed down and Markus was delivering his speech...I lost control of myself,” he said softly. He leaned forward, emotions erupting in his big eyes, “You do understand CyberLife designed me as a prototype, correct? Specifically designed to hunt down deviants, and perhaps human criminals in the future.”

    Hank hummed, “Yes…”

    “They also planned for me to become deviant. So in my programming, they were able to control me again. And I was trapped. If Kamski did not mention there is a ‘backdoor’ or ‘exit’ out of his programs then I would have killed Markus and complete my mission.”

    “CyberLife planned that you fucked up?”

    “Yes, and I was designed to be unable to not complete my mission. Luckily I was able to get out. But I fear that if I did not, even if I was disposed of, the official android they have designed would be released to end this revolution.”

    “A better, stronger android that would take out the deviant menace.”

    “Yes, and I have a-” Connor’s LED light blinked yellow as he tried to find the proper words. He searched through his database.

    “Feeling?” Hank supplied.

    Connor nodded eagerly, “Yes, a feeling that androids, including myself, will not see CyberLife agree to our demands peacefully.”

    “Have you told Markus yet? The android leader?” Hank asked.

    Connor recalled his memories and decided not to share specific information. “He was...busy.”

    Hank dropped the subject and decided to sit next to the android. “Well, for now...let’s just focus on the little normal things. You got a place to stay?”

    “Jericho was destroyed because of me...so no. But I can handle the temperatures and-”

    Hank slapped Connor’s back gently, “Ya can stay here with me. And since we have a new populace in Detroit, the police department need a new android recruit...I also kinda need my annoying ass partner.”

    Connor read through the sarcasm and smiled. “Thank you, Hank. I think I will take you up on that offer.”

    Hank smiled, “Yeah yeah…”

 


	2. CyberLife

???

* * *

 

Mod

C Y B E R **L I F E** INC.

 

MODEL ST300

SERIAL#: 480 213 705

BIOS 7.4 REVISION 0483

 

REBOOT…

 

MEMORY RESET

 

**LOADING OS…**

SYSTEM INITIALIZATION...        **OK**

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS…    **OK**

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS…        **OK**

Initializing AI ENGINE…        **OK**

 

MEMORY STATUS…

 **ALL SYSTEMS** **OK**

 

READY

 

    The ST300 blinked and looked around to find a pair of hazel eyes staring at it. An inquisitive expression graced the human’s smooth, soft face. The android blinked and saw the white room contrasted the woman's dark skin. “ST300,” the woman began in a deep melodic tone, “Connect directly to the laptop.”

    The human held up a white laptop in front of the ST300. The blue symbol of CyberLife glowed on the top. The ST300 placed its cold, pale hands on the portable computer. “Connection,” ST300 emotionlessly reported. Its voice echoed in the vast lab filled with android parts and computers. A few humans in the CyberLife uniform were busy on their holographic tablets or the parts to the different androids.

    “Are you done Jay?” a man asked from behind the woman. The ST300 couldn't focus on the taller figure as the woman in front of it grabbed its entire attention. Jay pursed her plump lips and sighed through her nose. She didn’t bother to turn around for her cold response, “Almost done. It just finished resetting and connected to my laptop. A few more tweaks and I will have direct control from my laptop.”

    “Good,” he said. “We need to analyze that RK800's biocomponents before RK900 is released to clean this big mess. The prototype was designed with virus protectors but it was still infected. Which means this virus is more complex than we anticipated. I wouldn't be surprised if Kamski designed it himself just for kicks.” Jay touched the android’s abdomen area and opened it. She began sorting through different wires, careful not to damage the pipes transporting blue blood throughout the machine. "We are lucky that the other RK800s were not infected..."

    “I will personally analyze RK800 and I will find out how it passed our defenses. Amanda was the last barrier. Perhaps there was a fault in the design,” Jay replied and stood. She turned to look at the figure behind her, still obscuring the ST300's view. “It was based on Kamski's original program...all of the programs for CyberLife androids are. That means Kamski probably left an opening or a flaw within the program."

    "It wouldn't surprise me. I'll visit him today. If he isn't too busy screwing around with his first successful model," the man said. "You focus on getting the RK800 to trust you and to establish a relationship with a new demographic of customers..."

    Jay opened her laptop and scanned the screen. “Internal sensors connected…So I can keep an eye on this thing’s vitals, can't have it breaking down on me.”

    “All androids trust one another blindly. It's pathetic. It will be no problem for you.”

    “Kinda like how people group up when they feel weak…” Jay closed the abdominal region and stood. The android stayed still. "But do remember...I personally built RK800's AI program so it can adapt to any situation. It truly is the most advanced prototype-android that CyberLife has designed." ST300 sensed the woman’s smooth, warm hands caress its scalp.

 

AI ENGINE…        **DISABLED**

 

ST300 could no longer see anything.

 

 

Markus

* * *

 

 

    “Do you really think that this is a good idea?” Josh asked for the seventh time that bus ride. Markus didn’t respond, he focused on the snow-covered sidewalk. Few humans wandered them, covered from head to toe in clothes to keep warm. Androids casually walked in pairs or by themselves in normal clothes, or what they were given. Something that Markus had yet to fully understand. North, on his left, scoffed in response to Josh.

    “I’m not too keen on appealing to humans in their capital, but we have to do what we must for our people. Besides, Markus will have Simon and Connor at his side here,” she said.

    “I know...just-” Josh looked to Markus. His eyes pleaded with the Jericho leader to speak.

    “I need to talk with CyberLife. They created us and now we are free. Connor came to me the other day and brought important issues that need to be addressed now.” The previous deviant hunter practically gave him a presentation of unemployment rates and the stock market. Markus felt bored for the first time in his life. Still, he was grateful for Connor and his diligence. He needed that passion and professionalism when he went to CyberLife today.

    “He ran out of the new Jericho headquarters really confused, and frankly...traumatized. What did you do?” Josh asked with a raised eyebrow. North cleared her throat and Markus chose to look outside again. Right, Connor walked in while he and North were busy. Connor was too innocent sometimes.

    Markus wanted to arrive at his stop sooner, yet he also didn’t because he wanted to go over everything before he had to leave. This mission was of utmost importance for all of them. The wellbeing of their people depended on them. What they did now will shape their history. A baby’s cry interrupted his train of thoughts. He searched for the source to find a human couple. The wide-eyed mother flinched when her gaze matched his and she began humming to the child frantically.

 _Many humans are still terrified._ That had to change.

    “It's just you are practically going to CyberLIfe by yourself. To our creators, the humans who are least likely to support us. And we-” Josh gestured to himself and North, “-are going to Washington D.C. The U.S capitol ran mainly by old humans and they are ruled by parties and lobbyists-” he waved his hands around before sighing and dropped them to his side. “Let me simplify it, it is corrupt. And just because the President told the military to back off due to our popularity, doesn’t mean that Congress will be so lenient.”

    Markus replied calmly, “I get that, but it has to be done. If not now, then it will be another fight later if we are quiet and passive. Do you know what happened after the American Civil War?”

    North shook her head and explained, “Years of Jim Crow, reconstruction of the South and the Ku Klux Klan. All and more that led to the suppression of past slaves just because of their skin color. It was practically a century later when they had to fight back again.”

    “I was designed to be a history professor,” Josh deadpanned, “I know in detail what happened. Which is why I am concerned.”

    “You’re always concerned! You have to suck it up and charge in to get what you want!” North exclaimed.  
   

    “If we just barge in there they are probably going to be terrified and shoot on the spot! We would be giving them more reason to hate us! Then we will never get our freedom,” Josh replied, waving his hand for emphasis. North rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

    “Markus, I think I should go there alone,” she declared as if it was fact. Markus pursed his lips.

    “She is no better than Malcolm X!” Josh exclaimed.

    “He sent a message, whereas you want to wait around and do nothing while they decide how they are going to get rid of our people!” North yelled.

    The crying was worse. Markus saw that the mother stopped humming and was doing her best to shush her child. Markus took a deep breath. In a firm voice, he said, “Both of you, stop it. You’re already making a fool of yourselves and scaring an innocent child.”

    “A human…” North muttered bitterly.

    “I didn’t even notice…” Josh whispered.

    Markus saw his stop a few blocks from the intersection they were passing. He had a few minutes left. “I want both of you to go because you are opposites. Josh understands the politics,” he touched North’s shoulder, “Better than you and I were ever designed to...and Josh,” he smiled at his friend, “You need North to push you. In politics, you have to take a stand and not back down. You of all people understand how chaotic and corrupt this country’s government is. So you also know what needs to be done to achieve our full rights.”

    Looking back and forth between them, they nodded in confirmation. With pride laced in his voice, Markus continued, “I need you both to go in my stead because a majority of our known people...are here in Detroit. I bet there are many hiding in D.C who need to be saved. All over the country. So if these humans see that their leaders are accepting us,” he glanced to the baby who was no longer crying, his expression became soft and gentle, “and treating us as equals, then they can not deny that we are alive.”

    The bus stopped. “It's time...Message us when you are at CyberLife,” Josh said sadly.

    “And when you meet Connor,” North said. Markus kissed her on the cheek in farewell.

    “And when you leave CyberLife too,” Josh added. North caressed his cheek before Markus turned to hug Josh.

    “Want me to message you when I am taking a dump?” Markus asked in amusement.

    “Yes,” North answered. Markus stepped out of their seats an into the aisle. He waved to them. He opened his mouth to say something when North interrupted, “Don’t worry, we will message you too.”

    “Good luck and don’t kill each other,” Markus said.

    “No promises!” North shrugged.

    Josh whimpered, “Help.”

    They all laughed softly. “We are going to be free and we are alive. Remember that,” Markus said. He stepped off the bus. He looked up at the building to the Detroit Police Department. Turning around he waved again at the bus that drove off. He watched it go down the block until it was out of his sight.

 _I can do this._ Markus took a few brave steps towards the building.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! Sorry that this came out later, I wanted to play the game itself and explore all aspects and mimic its storytelling style. So, just like in the game, the chapters in the beginning will seem short and quiet and as time goes on the chapters will become longer. Each chapter will be a different android. So keep in mind, all the main cast lived in my playthrough. I will imply and mention what happened in the original game so you can get an idea of what happened.
> 
> As for when the updates will come, I will try to write for this as much as I can and get this out sooner than before. No promises, but please be patient. Thank you for waiting and reading. Please leave a kudo or comment because it lets me know that people are interested still! Have a wonderful day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this game, and honestly, Connor is my favorite! I love his relationship with Hank, that father/son vibe. I dunno when I'll do the next part. My inspiration will depend on if people like it and such. It's kinda boring writing for no one.
> 
> I do plan that each chapter is one of the three main androids. Just so they all get their spotlight because they are amazing!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope everyone wants more. Just let me know! Leave a like, comment or kudo!


End file.
